confessions of a fox and fan
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: basicly sasuke and naruto confess to one another about their feeling and stuf. thing get hot and steamy so if you don't like guy on guy don't read kaythanksbye!


**confessions of a fan and fox**

"SASUKE TEME! OPEN UP!" sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch reading a book about fighting skills. He wasn't the time to be woken up. "Damn that ...dobe" he cursed. He got up and opened the door 'he'll so pay'. Sasuke was greeted by a giant mouth. It happened to be screaming. Something along these lines: "TEME! I'M NOT HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO BE, DAMNIT!"The boy glared at the loud mouthed blonde "then why are you here?" he asked. He had a very bad case of bed head and looked rather unmoved. "I'M HERE BECAUSE SENSEI SAID I HAD TO PLAN SOMETHING FOR SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY WITH YOU AND YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING GOOD!" That was all said in one breath. This pissed him off. "Shut up dobe" he said as he quickly grabbed naruto's waist and pulled him into a rough kiss.  
Naruto was clever for once, and quickly stepped into Sasuke's house, slammed the door behind him, and then pushed the other boy away. "What...what the hell are you doing?": "it's the only way for you to shut up" sasuke smirked at the rose cheeked blonde. "So a party for sakura-chan?" he asked rubbing his temples. "I hate parties so why would I plan one?" The "rose cheeked blonde" was not to be distracted. "Why...why did you just _kiss_ me?" For once, it was not a scream; it was just a hoarse whisper that was bathed in shock and disbelief. "Because like I said before you're to damn loud for the morning and I thought that would be the only way to shut you up" sasuke said looking at the other eyeing him. "Tasted like ramen" he said walking back to his couch.  
He wasn't sure what to do...he could only stand there and blankly stare at Sasuke. ..."there's...**There's no way you did that just to shut me up! DIDN'T YOU THINK ANYONE COULD SEE US!?" **Naruto stopped. 'Why am I more worried about people seeing us than the fact those we...'

sasuke just acted like he didn't here. "Shut up dobe come over here you came here for a reason ..." he closed his eyes. 'I'm foolish for doing that I know. But naruto...I love you' he thought to himself "I'm not just shutting up." Naruto's eyes were serious, and his voice was low. "What was the real REASON!?" Anger sparked in his eyes as his voice rose.  
"It was a simple kiss deal with it" sasuke said almost equally as angry as naruto now. He wasn't going to loose his cool to quickly "It wasn't just a simple kiss." He strode toward the Uchiha quickly, grabbing his collar roughly. His face inches away from the others, he asked the question again. "What was THE REAL REASON!?" He didn't know why he was so furious. 'I...just...I deserve to know...that's why...right?'  
: "alright you really want to know?" he asked opening his eyes with not a glare but a sincere loving look something you don't get from uchiha's everyday.  
Naruto flinched, suddenly aware of their proximity and the...ah..._unfimiliar_ look in the Uchiha's eyes. "What's the reason?" He muttered, for a third and final time. He looked deep into the blondes eyes "I love you" he didn't even blink or blush. But the way he said it could make anyone's heart melt. "Are you happy now?"  
The blush growing on Naruto's cheeks was like a volcano erupting gradual, blindingly hot. "I..." He was still holding the other's collar. Sasuke's breath washed over his mouth, his black eyes refused to let go of the blue ones. "You...do? But...I thought...you hated me..." They were centimeters away. Sasuke leaned in for another soft loving kiss "dobe..." he sighed "ever hear the phrase you hurt or make fun of the ones you love?"  
"N...no..." He did not return the kiss, but a new emotion appeared in the blue eyes. "Well you do now" he sighed pushing naruto away a little "now about sakura's birthday party" he wanted to change the subject as soon as possible "No." Naruto stood up straight, but did not back away. "How long have you loved me?" It was more of a statement than a question. Sasuke sighed again "like after out first kiss... love when you became stronger" he said softly. He wasn't looking at the other any more. His heart was beating to fast. "Sasuke...I..." The blonde's cheeks were still rose-tinted, and his eyes were filled with something warm. He looked up at the other. "Naruto?" he asked he stood up and walked over to the other again. "You okay?" he asked he noticed the flushed cheeks. Then he spotted something in the other's eyes. "You lov-" he couldn't help but blush just little "you like me too...don't you? That's why you acted goofy?"  
'Oh, I don't know, don't know'..."...Yes." 'WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?' "Yeah that's why I...acted...stupid..." His blush intensified. His hand, twitching, reached tentatively for Sasuke's, his pinky finger brushing the others gently.  
Sasuke took his hand smiling. "Dobe..." he said but he said it in away he had never said it before. Lovingly. He pulled the other closer to him hugging him. Naruto didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around the other in a loving hug, and squeezing tightly. The blonde grinned, snuggling his nose into Sasuke's neck. Naruto felt cold drop like water fall on his shoulder. "Don't look at me right now" sasuke muttered trying as best he could not to make his voice sound shaky "t...teme...are you..." Naruto slowly pulled his head back. He was indeed crying. The blonde tried not to gasp, taking his hand and slowly wiping away Sasuke's tears, his thumb brushing along the other boy's lower eyelashes.  
"I...i told you not to look" he said trying to stop his tears. He had been holding his feelings in for so long Naruto's voice shook, eyes filled with growing water. "You know I never listen to you anyway." Smiling sadly, he leaned in and gave Sasuke a soft kiss. Murmuring into the kiss: "why are you crying?" "You're so stupid ..." he muttered as he stopped crying. "I thought the person I love didn't like me and I find out he does...these are tears of joy you dumb ass" 'ohhh'. Naruto blushed a bit, giving another soft kiss, hands brushing away the rest of the tears and finger pads tracing Sasuke's jaw as they moved down his neck.: "what do you think your doing dobe?" he asked smirking a little  
'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. wwhhooooopppsss.' "uuhhhh...nothing." His hands quickly returned to their previous position on Sasuke's face, face the color of a tomato. he smirked taking advantage of this and backed naruto into a connor "oi ..your that excited after i tell you i love you?" he asked in a low voice "uhhhhhhhh...y-NO." Naruto pulled back quickly, placing a hand on Sasuke's chest. To keep him away, "you pervert." "don't be that way naruto" he said lowering his voice. His eyes slightly lowering themselves.  
Naruto flinched violently. Edging sideways slowly, he said with a tremble in his voice: "so...Sakura's party!" sasuke twitched. "No not now" he whispered moving naruto's hands off his chest placing a kiss on naruto's cheek.  
"...fine, two minutes." naruto muttered, kissing sasuke lightly on the neck, but making no other move.sasuke's hand moved to the front of naruto rubbing it slightly. He smirks leaning more into his new blonde lover.  
"Eh?" Naruto stepped out from the corner, stumbling over his feet as he did so, and falling backwards onto the couch.  
((heh...couch...))  
: Sasuke fallowed the other getting on top of him "by the way you'll pay for waking me up" he said putting his hand back were it was while pinning the other's arms above his head  
'oh, oh god.' Naruto struggled valiantly, arms shaking violently as he fought against Sasuke's hold. "Sasuke, please...I'm not...ready?" his voice squeaked. "I really...think that...you should stop." he muttered, fighting the growing sensation in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke only smirked at this "how cute not so strong now dobe..." he loved seeing the other squirm. He bent down and whispered after nipping his ear " I love you...and your body seems to disagree with your fighting..."

'Stupid body. Stupid stupid stupid stupid...' "Sasuke, damnit, get the hell offa me!" His squirming, however, disagreed as well, as it lessened quickly.  
sasuke smirked "for a ninja who wants to become hokage you aren't really fighting" he pushed a little harder with his hand .naruto couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared.  
Sasuke smiled softly "don't worry I'll play nice" "play?" he couldn't help but be incredulous. "you've got to be kidding me." Sasuke yet again smirks and nips lightly on naruto's neck  
Naruto felt a hardening feeling around his nether...'oh shit' "hmm?" he smiled seeing that his groping was causing his lover to get hard "hard are we?" he asked chuckling as he licked naruto's neck. naruto suddenly attacked sasuke's neck, tongue licking his jaw  
Sasuke reflectively pushed the other back down but pushing there lower parts together making him gasp. Naruto no longer cared. He grasped Sasuke by the waist roughly and pulled him down "dobe I'm not being uke" he hissed trying to hold back a blush. And then Sasuke's phone rang. Naruto sighed quietly. 'Demon phone" sasuke hissed as he got up. Walking over to the damned thing "hello sasuke uchiha house hold ...whose speaking?" he asked with no emotion "Hey. Just. Wondering how it's going. Plan anything yet?" It was Kakashi. And he sounded...amused. "Kakashi-sensei ..." he twitched he could tell something was up "no we didn't plan anything yet why do you ask?" "Oh. That's a shame. I'm just, uh, outside."


End file.
